


Covet Thy Mother

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: She is so very beautiful and now she will be his





	Covet Thy Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:  
For [](http://itsbeenvery.livejournal.com/profile)[**itsbeenvery**](http://itsbeenvery.livejournal.com/), [](http://bunney.livejournal.com/profile)[**bunney**](http://bunney.livejournal.com/) and [](http://s8219.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://s8219.livejournal.com/)**s8219**. Happy holidays!  


* * *

It is so very easy to put the potion into the cup of tea.

Draco simply waits until Mother is speaking to a house elf and then he leans forward under the pretense of getting a pastry. One tip of his hand and he watches the odorless potion spill into the cup of dark tea. When he sits back down, he is shaking slightly and flushed, unable to believe he has been successful.

Mother needs this, he tells himself as he nibbles at the pastry and watches her drink her tea. She adds sugar after mentioning an odd taste but she trusts him completely and never questions the slightly bitter aftertaste now present in her tea. He sees the dark circles beneath her eyes that she tries to conceal with glamours and hates Father for making her suffer so. Even with the stress and lack of sleep beginning to show, she is still the most beautiful woman in the world.

The potion will take a few hours to go into effect. If he has calculated correctly, she will be ready by bedtime. He would do anything for Mother, and tonight she will never question his love or devotion to her. She worries for him, frets over his assignment from their Lord, and he worries she is becoming like aunt Bellatrix. He has caught Mother speaking to herself, laughing hysterically as she flips through a photo album filled with ghosts and Father, and he knows her grip on reality is becoming very tenuous.

She needs something that he is more than willing to give. Tonight, she will have all she needs and then the fits will stop. He hates when she cries, hates seeing her walk through the manor with that odd look on her beautiful face, hates knowing that Father will blame him for not keeping things together now that he’s the man of the house. Draco finishes his tea and leaves her with a lingering kiss on her cheek. She looks at him closely and shoos him away, frowning slightly as she drinks her tea and reads the newspaper.

He goes to his room and showers, cleaning thoroughly so that he will be ready. He is half-hard just thinking about what is to come and leans against the wall of the shower as he strokes himself until he comes with a soft grunt, spilling on the wet floor. Once he dries off, he puts on his dressing robe with nothing beneath it. It’s Father’s favorite dressing robe, a deep emerald green with silver trim, but Draco took it for his own shortly after Father was sentenced. It looks better on him anyway.

His hair falls just past his shoulders now and he’s finally taller than Father. The robe is open, revealing his pale, slender body and his cock stirs as the sensuous material slides across his bare skin. He stares at himself as he waits, letting his hair fall forward just over his brow, and he smiles as he sees a younger, more handsome version of Father.

It is finally time.

The potion should be in effect and Mother should be waiting for him. He fastens the sash of the robe and walks barefoot through his room to the hallway. Mother’s room is just down the way and Draco reaches it quickly. He knocks twice, firm raps of his knuckles against the door just the way Father does, and he hears Mother moan softly. He carefully opens the door and steps inside, closing it behind him.

He has never done this before, his encounters with Pansy never going beyond a few kisses and touching her breasts through her jumper, but he knows what to do. Mother is lying on the bed, her robes askew, and she looks flushed. She is beautiful, even more so in the soft glow of candlelight, and he wants desperately to please her.

“You look feverish, Mother,” he tells her softly, altering his voice slightly to sound more like Father.

“I feel warm,” she mutters as she blinks him, her blue eyes unfocused. “Lucius?”

“You are so very beautiful,” he tells her as he runs his hand along her foot and calf. She is soft and smooth, her skin warm, and he moans softly as she doesn’t stop his hand. She’s finally going to be his.

“Lucius, I’ve missed you so,” she whispers as she sits up to reach for him. “I’ve been so lonely.”

“Sssh, my love,” he urges as Father’s endearment falls so easily from his lips. “I’m here now.”

He leans down and kisses her, nearly coming just from the feel of Mother’s lips against his. Her fingers are in his hair, pulling him closer as she passionately returns his kiss. He pushes her back against the mattress and removes his robe, wanting her to see him.

“Please, Lucius,” she murmurs as she looks at him.

“Do you see me, Mother?” he asks as he touches himself for her. “I am so very hard for you, my love. I’ll make you forget, Mother. I promise I’ll make you feel so good.”

“Lucius, stop playing such games,” she scolds with a frown. “Do not call me Mother like some twisted young boy.”

He flinches and tightens his hands into fists until his nails dig into his palms. He reaches out and rips her robe open, baring her to his hungry eyes. Her breasts are full and bounce when she shifts on the bed and he reaches down to squeeze one. “I will call you whatever I wish, Mother,” he tells her as he tugs on one hard nipple. “Spread yourself for me and show me how much you want me.”

For a moment he is scared that she will refuse but the potion is strong and she is not able to resist even if she wanted. She spreads her legs and brushes two fingers along the wet lips beneath the tuft of pale blonde curls. She raises her hand to him and he grabs her wrist, sucking her wet fingers as he bruises her breast with his tight hold. She whimpers and shifts on the bed and he realizes she is enjoying the treatment.

“Such a little whore, aren’t you, Mother?” he asks as he watches her. “No better than Mudblood filth. I’m going to fuck you, Mother, and I’m going to make you scream in a way that _he_ never has.”

“Lucius, I don’t---“ She blinks up at him but he knows she only sees a blurry haze. The potion excites her and she’s already so wet he can see her dripping to the sheet beneath her.

He moves onto the bed between her legs and touches her wet cunt, liking the foul Muggle term he’s heard whispered at school. She is hot and sticky and soaking wet with arousal. He pushes a finger inside her and stares at her cunt, watching as his finger moves in and out. It feels slightly odd, like putting his hand into a warm pumpkin without seeds, but he grows used to it quickly and adds a second finger.

“You will call me Draco tonight,” he informs her as firmly as possibly, his voice so reminiscent of Father’s when he’s angry that he can’t help but shudder slightly.

“No!” she protests as her back arches off the bed and her breasts bounce attractively. “I won’t play this sick game, Lucius. You know how he watches me! I won’t have it!”

“You’ll do whatever I say, Mother,” he snarls as he roughly adds a third finger inside her and thrusts them deep with no consideration to her pleasure. “I am the master of this house now and that means you’re mine. Look at you, Mother. You’re wet for me, you’re desperate to feel my cock inside you, and you know you want this, that you need this. Tell me to fuck you, Mother.”

“Please, Lucius,” she whines as her fingers tangle in the sheets. “I need you.”

He rubs his thumb over the little nub at the top of her cunt and sneers. “Draco, Mother. Say ‘Draco, please fuck Mother like the dirty whore I am’. Say it, my love.”

She gasps and her body trembles as the muscles in her cunt tighten even more around his fingers. He watches her fall apart and feels his anger fade away as she writhes on the damp sheets. She is so very beautiful and now she will be his, finally his.

He leans down, his eyes on her face as she comes, and he licks her. She tastes bitter, just a bit salty, but he likes it more than his own come, which he’s tasted out of curiosity. She whimpers as he moves his tongue over her cunt, lapping at her release like a kitty with a fresh bowl of milk. Her fingers tangle in his hair and urge him closer, her cunt rubbing against his face and mouth as he licks and tastes, loving her flavor, rewarding her for his earlier roughness.

“Lucius,” she begins before she groans and bucks up against his face when his tongue slides low enough to press against her arsehole. “D-Dr-Draco, please fuck Mother…please fuck…”

He growls softly as he hears his name on her lips, thankful that he’d wanked in the shower so he might last long enough to please her, and he moves up her body before she can say the rest. He kisses her, letting her suck her own come from his tongue, and he reaches between them, so hard his cock twitches when he touches it to move it inside her.

“Oh, Mother,” he whispers as he slides into her tight heat. He didn’t know it would feel like this, would feel this good. He pulls out and then shoves himself back in deep, grinding against her as he begins to fuck her. Draco bites her neck, marking her so there is no question once the potion is out of her system, and then licks and nibbles her nipples as he keeps moving in and out.

She wraps her legs around his waist and pushes up against him, tightening around him in such a way that he doesn’t last long. His hips jerk forward and he comes inside her, rocking back and forth as she milks his cock. He feels her fingernails scratch his back, grip his hair, and then her hand is between them, scratching his belly as she touches herself. She whimpers as she shudders beneath him, coming again as he lazily sucks her nipples.

“I love you so very much, Mother,” he says softly as he pulls out of her and moves to lie beside her. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her against him, holding her possessively as he smiles. “Everything is going to be fine now.”  



End file.
